Caroline Forbes (novel)
Caroline Beula Forbes is a female character and a supporting character of The Vampire Diaries book series. She is the old childhood friend turned rival-enemy of Elena Gilbert. She is an eighteen year old human girl living in the supernatural town of Fells Church along with Elena Gilbert, Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Sulez and Matt Honeycutt. She is also the ex-girlfriend of Tyler Smallwood. Caroline was also formerly good childhood friends with Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez since the first grade. Caroline and Elena used to be the closest of friends growing up since kindergarten, but the two girls became intense rivals and each other's competition in terms of popularity and social status at their school. She is in frequent competition with Elena for the title of "Queen of Robert E. Lee". Caroline has shown that she is threatened by and jealous of Elena's popularity and beauty. Caroline was extremely jealous, resentful, envious and angered that Stefan Salvatore, the new, mysterious and handsome new student at Robert E. Lee High School who every girl in all of the school tried to gain the attention of, chose Elena over her. Because of Stefan's rejection of her, Caroline had plotted to get revenge alongside Tyler Smallwood, by stealing Elena's personal diary to help to expose Elena's thoughts and secrets at the Founder's Day parade. But her plot with Tyler had backfired on her and she ended up humiliated in the end. Stefan first dated Caroline while attending the Homecoming Dance, while he was trying to stay away from Elena due to his intense connection to her. Later on in the series, Caroline became pregnant by Tyler Smallwood (who is a werewolf but initially, she blamed Matt Honeycutt for forcing himself on her and claiming that Matt was the father instead of Tyler. However, she truthfully admits to Bonnie and Meredith that the real father of her unborn children is indeed Tyler Smallwood. She is carrying twin children and she is possessed by Misao's malach. Caroline Forbes is now a Werewolf. Physical Appearance Physically, Caroline is described to be stunning and is said to look like a Vogue model or an international model. However, despite Caroline being attractive, Caroline is very conceited, stuck-up, narcissistic and vain. Caroline is described to be very tall in height (5'8" - 5'10"). She has model-esque facial features. Caroline has wavy, rich and glossy auburn-coloured hair and her eyes are bright green, which have been described as catlike, slanted and smokey. She has a bronzed, tanned skin tone and complexion from tanning excessively. In terms of fashion and dress sense, Caroline frequently wears provocative or skimpy clothing that emphasizes her assets and shows off much of her bronze or tanned complexion. Caroline tends to wear a lot of bold colours in her clothing. For example, she wore a gold dress to the Homecoming Dance. A lot of her clothing seems to be rather 'bold' and 'loud' in appearance, although this displays Caroline's over-confidence. Caroline is always perfectly coiffed and she is always well put together and well-groomed. Caroline's physical appearance is quoted in The Awakening: "It was Caroline, her auburn hair rich and glossy, her skin tanned to a perfect bronze. She was wearing a dress of pure gold lame that showed an incredibly daring amount of skin. She slipped one bare arm through Stefan's and smiled lazily up at him. They were stunning together, like a couple of international models slumming at a high school dance, far more glamourous and sophisticated than anyone else in the room. She is also known as the most bangable gal around." Personality Personality wise, Caroline's personality is quite difficult to ascertain. Caroline only cares about what would benefit herself and she is a highly self-absorbed and selfish individual. She wants to have everything, such as popularity, the title of 'Queen Of Robert E. Lee High School', and she also wanted the new, gorgeous and mysterious student, Stefan Salvatore, who she eventually lost to Elena Gilbert. Throughout the novels, Caroline has only been seen to act catty adversarial to Elena so it could be said that Caroline is just deeply misunderstood. Elena notes that she and Caroline used to be the best of friends, though they developed a healthy rivalry for social status in their social group and who would be named "Queen of Robert E. Lee High School." Caroline also used to be friends with Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez. Elena considered Caroline to be her closest friend when she was away in France and had said that she had missed her the most. However, at some point over the summer, while Elena was still in France, Caroline turned on her for reasons unknown to Elena (and thus unknown to the reader), and when Elena returns on the first day of school, she is met with a surprisingly cold reception from her former friend and newfound rival. Originally, Caroline Forbes wanted Stefan Salvatore for herself but Elena also had a significant interest in him as well. This caused the rivalry between them to heat up even more and become fiercely competitive. From what is displayed of Caroline's personality in the books, Caroline is extremely competitive, jealous, manipulative, cunning, selfish, shallow, calculating, deceitful, scheming, conniving, self-centered and seems to be willing to do anything in her power to get what she wants, regardless of legal or ethical implications. She takes social slights very personally, and seems to value social status above most other things. She is also manipulative, cunning, and selfish doing everything in her power to get what she wants. Caroline takes joy in plotting and scheming and she most definitely displays this in The Struggle, when she steals Elena's personal diary and plots with Tyler Smallwood, to read Elena's journal at the Founder's Day parade and expose all of Elena's inner thoughts and secrets. Caroline did this in order to get back at Elena for "stealing" Stefan away from her and Tyler joined forces with Caroline to get back at Stefan and Elena for Stefan beating him up at the Homecoming Dance. However, she does later on in the original series, seem to care whether people get hurt in her schemes, and soon came to realize her selfishness after Elena's death. After Elena's second and then-final death, Caroline seems to have a change of heart; she rejoins her old friends, Bonnie and Meredith, and stops speaking ill of Elena. Powers and Abilities Because of Misao, Caroline is possessed by malach, giving her supernatural and demonic powers. Caroline's main purpose is to spread the malach into the other young women and girls in Fell's Church. She also scuttles across the ceiling like a lizard and is extremely strong. Since becoming pregnant with the children of a werewolf, Caroline is now a mix between werewolf and malach. It is shown that if a woman has a child of a werewolf turns into a werewolf. Caroline's fingernails have turned into claws. Early History Caroline Forbes was born in Fell's Church, Virginia, and was childhood best friends with Elena Gilbert since the first grade. She was also friends with Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez. As they got older, Caroline and Elena started to become each others competition and rivals, but remained good friends until their senior year at Robert E. Lee High School. Caroline has a younger brother named Daniel Forbes. The Awakening Caroline was one of the people to greet Elena who had returned from France. She, like everyone else, goggled when Stefan Salvatore arrived at the school. She saw Elena give interest and reminded her she already had Matt Honeycutt. Caroline expressed interest in Stefan and cut her friendship off with Elena, stating that Elena had been the queen too long. Secretly, she started hanging out with Stefan, noticing that he never ate and told him she didn't either because of a diet. She had a laugh whenever Elena made a fool of herself in front of everyone because of Stefan. She went with Stefan to the Homecoming Dance, but he abandoned her to rescue Elena from Tyler Smallwood. Caroline was angered that Stefan chose Elena over her and plotted to get revenge and humiliate Elena. While Elena was at Bonnie's house with Meredith, Caroline stole Elena's Diary. Caroline also attended the Halloween Party and was costumed as Cleopatra. The Struggle Elena and the other girls set out to find the diary thief. Despite Elena’s initial inclination to blame Damon, they identify Caroline Forbes as the culprit. Elena follows Caroline at lunch into a deserted schoolroom where she overhears Caroline and Tyler Smallwood discuss how to use the diary against Stefan and Elena. Their plan is to wait until Elena is chosen to play “The Spirit of Fell’s Church” during the annual Founder’s Day ceremony. Caroline will also be chosen to play a role. At that time, she will walk onstage and read Elena’s diary aloud to the crowd. Caroline and Tyler believe that Elena’s statement in her diary that Stefan took her ribbon from the cemetery on the day the homeless man was attacked will suffice to prove to the police that Stefan is the murderer. Elena, Meredith, and Bonnie decide to burgle Caroline’s house to retrieve the diary before she can use it on Founder’s Day. When Caroline and her family return home, they are forced to flee without having found anything more than Caroline’s diary. The latest plan is that Elena’s friends will steal the diary back from Caroline because she will not be able to carry it in her nineteenth-century costume, but Caroline foils them by obtaining her reticule early and bringing the diary with her. When Caroline pulls out the diary to read onstage, though, she finds she brought her own diary and not Elena’s. Elena spots Damon in the audience and realizes that he has saved her and Stefan by substituting the diaries. The Fury Caroline was in shock after witnessing Stefan's attack on Tyler and his friends. Stefan wiped her memory of the event, but she remained shaken. Her father had Alaric Saltzman, the new European History teacher who was really an experimental psychologist, hypnotize her to try and help her remember what had really happened. Caroline went as far as to remember something about Stefan, causing her father, Tyler and Vickie's father, as well as the fathers of the other victims to suspect what Stefan had done. They had Caroline contact Stefan and have her meet them at Robert E. Lee High School, but it was a trap. Stefan was already weak when they attacked but he was rescued by Damon (in wolf form), Elena (in the shadows), Meredith, Bonnie and Alaric. Alaric convinced the others to back off and asked Caroline if it really had been Stefan. Caroline wasn't too sure but admitted that it could have been Damon Smith, a guy who looked very similar to Stefan (in other words, Caroline thought it was Stefan's brother, Damon). Dark Reunion Caroline insists on throwing Meredith a birthday party against Bonnie's better judgment and invites Sue Carson and Vickie Bennett over to her house. Once Bonnie brought up her dream about Elena, the group decided to contact her using an Ouija board. Elena gave them a warning that danger was in the house and that they had to escape just as the power went out. The girls panicked. Caroline had to lead the way out of the house but got separated. She managed to get outside but was too frightened to go back inside. While outside, Sue was killed and Vickie was blamed. Caroline was frightened by the experience and left town with her parents for safety. Her friends didn't think this would help. Over time, Caroline was kidnapped by Tyler Smallwood, her ex-boyfriend and werewolf, and Klaus, an Original vampire. Klaus sent her scarf to Stefan to let him know the circumstances and Stefan went to face him alone, leaving Matt, Meredith and Bonnie behind, but they were too stubborn to listen to him. They followed Stefan to the old abandoned Francher's Farm. Caroline was bound and gagged. While Stefan battled with Klaus and Matt fought with Tyler, Meredith went to rescue Caroline. After Klaus's defeat with the help of the Spirits of the Civil War, Elena was given a second chance at life. Caroline stripped off her dress to give to a newly reborn Elena and celebrated with the others that she had returned. The Return: Nightfall Damon Salvatore watches outside Caroline's window as Caroline talks to an independent image of herself. Damon believes the mirror-Caroline to be a supernatural evil force that is playing some sort of trick on Caroline. He feels a sharp puncture on his neck while he watches, which surprises him because mosquitoes do not bite vampires. After the mirror-Caroline goes away, Damon persuades Caroline to let him into her bedroom. He is about to bite her when he realizes that he is being influenced to do so by something, probably the supernatural evil force creating the mirror-Caroline. He rejects it and leaves. Elena does not recognize any of her friends. She kisses Caroline, who is upset by Elena's apparent lesbianism. Meredith explains that Elena is behaving like a prairie dog, as prairie dogs kiss one another when they meet to recognize one another. Caroline rejects this explanation. Bonnie thinks Elena is pure and therefore cannot be a pervert the way Caroline thinks. Elena kisses Meredith and Bonnie. Caroline, who is increasingly upset, says Stefan likes to watch girls kissing. Stefan uses his Powers to eject Caroline from the room. The others say negative things about Caroline, who overhears and reenters. Caroline starts to use Black Magic to attack the others, but Elena drives back the darkness with her White Power. She develops wings that glow, but then they disappear. Caroline leaves, and Elena kisses Matt while Bonnie and Meredith distract Stefan so that he will not have to watch his fiancé kiss another man. Meredith and Bonnie set out to visit Caroline to see if she is malach-infested. Caroline is scuttling on the ceiling of her living room like a lizard, and she runs under the bed in her mother's room. When Caroline's mother faints, Meredith and Bonnie carry her to her bedroom and deposit her on the bed. The possessed Caroline, or some other force, grabs their ankles. Bonnie calls Damon to help. Damon arrives, frees Bonnie and Meredith, kisses Bonnie, and leaves. Caroline is also present as one of the helpers of Shinichi and Misao. Caroline says she is pregnant and needs a husband. The next day, Caroline informs her family and the sheriff that she is pregnant and Matt is responsible. A judge related to Caroline's family signs an order for Matt's arrest. The Return: Shadow Souls Meredith and Bonnie visited Caroline at her house. Caroline's room was dark because she refused any light there, and Caroline's behavior was peculiar. Whenever she got a temper, her voice sounded like a growl, and she avoided touching or going near the others. Meredith tries to convince Caroline to stop lying about who the real father of her children were because they all knew it was Tyler Smallwood, not Matt. Caroline refused to budge from her lie. As Meredith and Bonnie left, Bonnie told Meredith that when she entered the room, Caroline had grabbed her arm, but her fingernails felt like claws. Meredith tried to visit her again with Bonnie waiting outside. She walked in on Caroline eating what turned out to be worms and slugs. It was disgusting as she offered Meredith some and somehow, Meredith's mouth was filled with the "food". Meredith vomited as Caroline laughed and fled the house with Bonnie, who too had been affected, forcing Meredith to perform CPR on her. .]] In the television series, is portrayed by Candice Accola. Caroline Forbes attends Mystic Falls High School. She considers Bonnie Bennett to be her very best friend, and is frenemies with Elena Gilbert. She starts of shallow, but her relations with Damon Salvatore led to her starting to become a deeper and nicer person. Caroline's mother is the sheriff of Mystic Falls. After a car accident, Damon gave her his blood, and she was killed by Katherine Pierce, thus turning her into a vampire after she completed the transition by feeding on human blood. Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Forbes Family Category:Werewolves Category:Mother